


Mrs. Hudson

by Devilish_Kitty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish_Kitty/pseuds/Devilish_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos piensan en John y como enfrento la muerte del Detective Consultor, es tiempo de saber como lo llevo su ama de llaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hudson

Desde el momento en el que vio a John entrando completamente agitado al departamento sabía que las cosas seguían mal, pero no se podía imaginar cuanto. Por un momento le dio esperanza, Sherlock tal vez había logrado resolver los problemas que tenía, como siempre hacia, pero la expresión del doctor le decía completamente otra cosa.

Lo vio salir corriendo y con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, quería correr atrás de él y preguntarle qué estaba pasando. Sus dos inquilinos se habían ido desde la noche anterior, mejor dicho, desde que habían escapado de la policía que llegaba por Sherlock. Ella sabía que él no era capaz de hacer nada tan malo como para que fuera preso y mucho menos para que la policía fuera a buscarlo; y no solo se lo llevaron a él, John se había encargado de acompañarlo, claro, no había forma de que ese hombre lo dejara solo, lo amaba más que nada y nadie en este mundo, no sabía si de una forma romántica o no, pero la Sra. Hudson apostaba por que esos dos terminarían su vida juntos.

O eso pensaba hasta que al día siguiente recibió esa llamada, una llamada que hizo que cada una de las fibras de sus ser se movieran. John estaba del otro lado de la línea, la voz se le quebraba y en cierto momento le tuvo que pasar a alguien más el teléfono, una chica que había ido a la fiesta de Navidad le hablaba esta vez, ella también estaba alterada, pero no tanto como el doctor. Se estaba empezando a espantar, no era normal recibir llamada de los chicos, porque claro, por muy adultos que fueran ellos se comportaban como un par de críos.

Y Molly, por fin recordaba el nombre de la chica, se lo dijo: Sherlock se había tirado del techo del hospital, John lo había visto todo y no lograba controlarse, no sabía a quien más llamar. La noticia la dejo helada. Se quedo callada, no decía nada, escuchaba que Molly seguía hablando pero no entendía nada, su voz se escuchaba lejana, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado, el celular se resbalo de su mano hasta terminar el piso y el hombre que estaba arreglando la casa sorpresivamente empezó a guardar sus cosas.

No puso cuanto tiempo le tomo recuperarse, pudieron haber sido segundo o minutos, tomo el móvil del suelo y pregunto todo lo necesario para encontrarse con John en el hospital. Salió despidiendo al chico que le arreglaba y tomo un taxi, al llegar pregunto en donde podría encontrar a John, en cuanto llego no pudo aguantar más y se soltó a llorar, el rubio la abrazo y sintió como él también lloraba.

Fueron al funeral, cosa que fue mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, ahí estaba Mycrof, la señora Holmes, varios oficiales de Scotland Yard y por su puesto John, el siempre inseparable John, se entero de que fue el primero en llegar y el ultimo en marcharse. Ella solo pudo aguantar un rato, ver el féretro se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Aunque en el lugar estuviera su verdadera madre la Señora Hudson no podía sentir que ella también había perdido a un hijo.

Regreso a Baker Street, se encerró en su departamento, puso la tetera y mientras tomaba el té no pudo contener las lágrimas que todavía guardaba. Sherlock estaba muerto, lo había visto días antes, estaba perfectamente bien, claro que no se podía decir que fuera normal, en ocasiones pasaba días sin comer o dormir como se debía, desaparecía por periodos de tiempo al igual que su gato, era casi grosera la manera en la que se emocionaba con la muerte de una persona, pero aun así él le había ayudado a terminar con el malvado de su esposo, se había asegurado que le dieran pena de muerte y que por fin la dejara en paz, fue con ella con la que se contacto para encontrar un digno lugar para vivir en Londres, alguna vez casi mato a un hombre por que la había golpeado, seguramente eso tenía más razones, pero aun así ella era una de ellas.

Se fue a la cama con esos pensamientos y lloro hasta quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente la alarma la despertó, sentía los ojos cansados y los restos de las lágrimas en las mejillas, se paro con dificultad y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Esta vez solo para dos. Cuando estuvo listo subió para encontrarse con John, la noche anterior estaba tan cansada que no le escucho llegar y eso era porque él nunca había llegado.

El departamento estaba solo, pero no se sentía como cuando los chicos estaban en un caso o atrapando a algún criminal. Se sentía verdaderamente solo, solo como cuando las personas que se aman se separan, solo como cuando alguien se va y sabes que no volverá, solo como cuando un hijo se va a la universidad, solo como cuando el amor de tu vida te abandona para ir con el amor de su vida. Fue en ese momento en el que encontró el verdadero significado de soledad.

No estuvo mucho tiempo adentro, tardo más en darse cuenta de que John no estaba que en bajar rápidamente las escaleras y encerrarse hasta escuchar la puerta que anunciaría la llegada del docto. Pero eso no paso, la noche cayo y nadie se había parado en el 221 B. se empezaba a preocupar y estaba decidida a buscar al médico militar cuando una llamada entro a su celular. Era él, John le llamaba para decirle que esa noche tampoco llegaría, ni esa noche ni las que seguían, no estaba seguro de por poner un pie en el departamento, ella trato de entenderlo y aun más de apoyarlo. Esa noche también estaría sola.  
Al día siguiente arreglo un par de cosas en la casa y empaco una maleta para ir a pasar nos días con su hermana, toda la calma y el silencio que en ese momento existía en el lugar era insoportable. Por fin entendía a lo que Sherlock se refería. 

Su hermana, como siempre la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la consoló mientras le contaba que era lo que había pasado y pasaron las tardes tomando té e intercambiando recetas, solo que ahora pensaba en las recetas como algo que a ella le gustaría y no algo que pudiera compartir con los chicos.

Una semana después ya estaba de regreso en Londres, los periódicos y la televisión se habían encargado de informar lo ocurrido, pero claro, siempre a su manera: “Suicidio de un Falso Genio” ella al igual que John creía en Sherlock, el no era un fraude, era un verdadero genio. La parte de la que no se podía terminar de convencer era la del suicidio ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué necesidad? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Al día siguiente de su regreso subió de nuevo al departamento, si John no se podía hacer cargo de las cosas de Sherlock alguien tenía que hacerlo, y si no había más remedio ese alguien sería ella. Todo estaba en su acostumbrado desorden: la mesa de la cocina ocupada con el microscopio y demás equipo de laboratorio, la sala llena de periódicos, recortes, libros y las sillas sin que se hubieran movido un milímetro, todo se empezaba a llenar de polvo, subía cada semana cuando ellos no estaban para sacudir un poco, de no haberlo hecho esos dos hubieran terminando viviendo entre conejos de polvo y desarrollando alergias.

Tomo un par de cajas, lavó los instrumentos de laboratorio, no sabía qué era lo que podían tener impregnados, los envolvió y los guardo. Paso a la habitación de Sherlock, abrió un par de cajones en los que la ropa aun estaba doblada, la saco tal cual estaba y la puso en las cajas, paso a la ropa que estaba en el armario, no pudo evitar detenerse en algunas prendas: la camisa purpura, la bata de dormir, su traje favorito, su segundo traje favorito y esa vieja bufanda que solía usar antes de que John le regalara una nueva. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se relajo, no podía ponerse a llorar, no otra vez.

Termino de empacar todo pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer con todo, no creía que fuera la persona más adecuada para disponer de sus cosas, sabía quien sí lo era, pero el hombre llevaba días sin pararse por ese lugar. Dejo las cajas apiladas en un rincón de la sala y bajo de nuevo a su departamento, de nuevo entro una llamada a su celular John le decía que iba a ir al cementerio y preguntaba si ella quería ir.

En realidad no quería, sabía lo doloroso que podía ser, pero no le pudo decir que no a John, él la necesitaba más de lo que pudiera imaginar y si esa era la menara en la que se podía despedir correctamente de su amigo, no era ella quien se lo iba a impedir.

La mañana siguiente llego más rápido de lo que pudiera desear, John llego un rato después del desayuno, toco la puerta y espero afuera, curioso que no decidiera usar sus llaves. La señora Hudson salió para encontrarse con un John triste, con ojeras y ojos hinchados, pálido, mal comido y con una cojera que empezaba de nuevo.

Pararon un taxi, ella llevaba en la mano unas flores que había sacado de su florero, no le había dado suficiente tiempo para comprar unas especiales para la ocasión. John le dijo que los últimos días había estado pasándola en casa de su hermana, que estaba yendo al trabajo pero que por más que quisiera ocultarlo no se encontraba bien. Llegaron al cementerio y fueron directamente al lugar en el que habían enterrado al detective consultor.

La lapida negra con su nombre los recibió junto con el frio viento que acompañaba a la mañana, se detuvieron justo enfrente de ella y se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, la señora Hudson dejo las flores que le había llevado en el suelo, le ofreció un pequeña sonrisa, como si se disculpara pues sabía que a Sherlock ese detalle no le había gustado, incluso ni siquiera lo habría tomado en cuenta.

-Estoy molesto- por fin le dijo.

-Está bien John, no hay nada inusual en eso, esa es la manera en la que hace sentir a todo el mundo- y en ese momento se dio cuenta de su propio sentir –todas esas marcas en mi mesa y ese sonido- las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se soltaron de una vez –Disparando a la una de la mañana, partes humanas en mi refrigerados ¡Imagina! Guardar cuerpos donde hay comida –y se dio cuenta, no estaba realmente molesta, estaba dolida, lo extrañaba como nunca había extrañado a nadie -¡Y esas peleas! Me volvía loca con todo lo que le hacía a la pared-

-Escuche, de hecho no estoy tan molesto- y lo vio, quería decir algo pero no podía con ella enfrente.

-Está bien, los dejare a los dos solos para qué… ya sabes- y se dio media vuelta, limpio las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer y se fue de ese lugar con la esperanza de que ese nuevo hueco en el corazón cada día se sintiera menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía rato con ganas de escribir algo acerca de esta mujer que me parece tan importante para ellos como ellos para ella.  
> Espero que no quedara tan mal y gracias por leer :)


End file.
